Instant Hate Part one
by Moonshinepast
Summary: The story of three normal teenage girls, and three normal popstar boys. Finding their differances, and the things they hate about each other, to be the real things they love. Jonas Brothers/ You Fanfiction.


"I can't believe we actually did it!"

" I can't believe we're actually seeing the Jonas Brothers!"

" I can't believe We're in Seattle!"

The conversation went like this all the way from Vancouver down to Seattle's exit ramp. The three girl's sitting in the back of the car, Alexis left to Leah and Caity on Leah's right, all stopped in perfect harmony as their eye's glued to the streets around them. Stranger's slowly walking down the sidewalks, families with their small infant's along side their family pet. Flower shops, coffee shops and supermarkets all staring back at them. "Girl's, the hotel is about a block away from the Arena, b-" Caity's mom was interrupted by the three girl's sqeeling loudly. " Now that my ear's are bleeding, There are some rules while we're in town." Donna continued after the girl's calmed down, turning into the Hotel's underground parking lot. The girl's nodded sharply, listening to every word coming out of Donna's mouth, for they were scared if they didn't listen they wouldn't see the Brothers. " As long as we're in town, you three will be careful! I know you're all very 'stoked' to be here and to meet the boys. But keep in mind why you are here! You got all you're signatures for their Canadian tour! We need these boy's in Canada. I am proud you guy's got those signatures, BUT you need to keep it serious, and not jump the boys!" With that said, everyone piled out of the golden van, grabbing their backpacks before running quickly toward the slider, the only slider they had left in the parking lot. " MINE!" Leah screamed as her and Alexis slammed together onto the object, which sent them plus the contraption into the wall . Up by the car, Caity and her mother were in the process of unloading all the other bags and locking up the car, only to hear the screams and laughter coming from the others. " Caity, go round up you're friends" Caity shrugged before heading off to grab her friends and the cart, so they could head to their room.

The room was beoynd beautiful. The veiw was bloody incredible, not to mention how big the damn thing was. There was a master bedroom, where Donna would be staying. Then there was a second bedroom with three single beds for the girls. Two bathroom's and a living room along with a regular kitchen. "Wow!" Alexis smiled as she looked out the window, watching the on lookers walk down below on the streetside.

" What now?"

" I have no idea... Leah?"

"Huh? oh.. Ummm well the meet and greet is today right?

" Yeah at two.."

" Well it's noon now, so..."

It was as though Alexis read Leah's mind. "I CALL THE HAIR STRAIGHTNER FIRST!" Her limber body dashed forward from her stance, climbing over Leah's bed she grabbed her small make up bag and slammed the bathroom door behind her. This action caused Leah and Caity to burst out laughing. " Well someone want's to look good for nick." Leah nodded at caity's remark, before she herself went rumaging through her backpack in search of her make up.

" MOM!"

" ...What? What's wrong! Where is leah and Alexis! DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO THEM!?"

" No mom.. I just wanted to know if you had seen my eyeliner.?"

" sigh no.. Maybe leah has it."

Well that was a waste of time and energy. Shrugging it off, Caity's figure found herself back in the room she shared with the two other girls. Bright blue eye's focused on Leah as the girl conected her fingers to the pencil that would soon match up to her eyelids with a dark brown eyeliner. " You know, Black would look better." Earning a eyeroll from Leah, Caity headed over to her side of the room. _Where the hell is my eyeliner?..._ Sighing deeply her pale fingers wrapped around her hair brush as she picked up the rest of her make up which had been losely scattered around her suitcase. " ALEXIS ARE YOU DONE YET?!" Leah was now in the process of knocking down the bathroom door, Alexis opened it looking rather stunning. " Yeah, but I need to borrow someone's eyeliner.. I broke Caity's."

" WHAT!"

" I'm kidding...kind of.."

"explain..now."

" Well.. I was using it.. and it broke... like.. Unless you have a sharpener it wont work."

Glaring at Alexis, Caity through her sharpener at the girl, as Leah pushed past Alexis quickly.

--

" Are you guy's ready?" Donna's voice called through the oak bedroom door, as each girl scrambled to answer her question. " YES!" They all found their voice at the same time, causing Donna to almost fall off balance. Smiling at the three girl's she allowd them to flow out of the door. Caity's black hair had been straightened to perfection, as had Leah's and Alexis's. Alexis had a simple complex of makeup. Her eye's had been lightly covered in a small base of blue eye shadow with a tiny amount of blush sun kissed upon her already rosey cheeks. Leah's hair had been straightened, but also had been lightly placed into a punk styled bun, as her makeup was rather differant. She had placed cover up lightly on her tanned face, as well as a dark brown eyeliner on the bottom of her eyelid. The top was bleased with a dark purple eyeliner, which had then been smuged to look like an eyeshadow. Caity was the most plain out of all of them. Yes her hair was straight, mid shoulders and dyed black. But her makeup only showed presance of light black eyeliner on both top and bottom eyelids. Beside's the small amount of darkness, she was a bubble of pure light. Her skin tone almost horribly pale, her eyes pierced her surrounding's as the ice blue color'd orbs watched everything around her move.

END OF PART ONE. ( Feedback would be great.)


End file.
